super_smash_bros_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter (SSBTW)
Baxter is a Playable Fan Character Newcomer in '''Super Smash Bros. The World '''and was Along with Mario, Kirby and Pikachu during the first Four Playable characters, Baxter's current sprite is a customade one by User:RedHero14 with some halfy Color Clothing Mixture of '''Baxter and The Rise Of The Hedgehogs '''and Baxter World 3. Baxter is ranked 2nd on the Tier ranks, this makes him a highly character. Attributies Baxter is an Skill Type Character with Multple movesets of OP's, Baxter's Recovery move has alot of jump power to bring himself back to the stage, Baxter's Strike attacks are not alot of Fire power, for example baxter's Standard attacks are Fire jabs then a Regular kick, Baxter had a bit suffering of problems with his Down Smash attack which dosen't have alot of damage to it, but it was stated that Baxter will have time to have adjustments to him, Baxter is not a Copy to Mario but he looks alot like him instead Baxter has his own attacks. Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Left Fire Punch, 3% *Standard Attack 2: Upward Fire Punch, 6% *Standard Attack 3: Toe Kick, 9% *Side Tilt: Baxter throws out his right fist to the opponent, 10% *Side Smash: Baxter gets out his Fire sword from "Baxter and The Rise Of The Hedgehogs" and Swings it Forward, 10% Uncharged, 20% Fully Charged *Up Tilt: Baxter gets out his Fire Sword and swings it up high, 6% *Up Smash: Fire Pulse: Baxter leans down & Releases Fire energy out of him to the Opponent, 15% Uncharged, 20% Sweetspot, 30% Fully Charged *Down Tilt: Fire Slide: Baxter slides alittle to the Opponents, 5% *Down Smash: Fire Spin: Baxter does the Mario Tornado but instead flames appear around his hands, this is not a Jump power attack, 10% *Dash Attack: Fire Butterfly Kick: Baxter will do a flamming butterfly kick around him, 12% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Fire Kick: Baxter extends his foot out with fire on it, 15% *Forward Ariel: Baxter drives forward, dealing 10 hits with a good knockback, 8% *Back Ariel: Fire-infused backkick dosen't have much knockback, 7% *Up Ariel: Fire Bicycle Kick: Baxter will somersault in the air with a kick with fire on it, This move was seen in "Baxter's Halloween Haunt", 7% *Down Ariel: Baxter points & holds out his Fire sword downwards on the Opponents, its also a Meteor smash move to grounded opponents, 13% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter grabs with both hands *Pummel: Fire punches the opponent's face, 1% *Forward Throw: Fire Pitch, 15% *Backward Throw: Baxter hugs them with his legs wrapped around there waist then flies up & comes back down with a piledriver thus, sending them backwards, 12% *Up Throw: Baxter does a Erupting Punch, 9% *Down Throw: Baxter slams them on the ground then puts both of his thumbs with flames on it on the Opponent's eyes, 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Baxter gets back to the stage with both feet out, 11% *100% Ledge Attack: Baxter comes back to the stage & does a right hand hook to the Opponent, 15% *Floor Attack: Baxter does a Flamming Breakdance kick, 20% Special Moves Special Move- Fireball Side Special Move- Fire Sword Up Special Move- Cape Down Special Move- Fire Kick Final Smash #1- Fire Laser Final Smash #2- Flame Swordsmen Final Smash #3- Ultimate Fire Blast Misc. *Entrance: a Fire Tornado appears as it fades with Baxter out of it *Taunts: **Standard: Releases fire energy around himself **Side: Takes out Fire sword and looks at it then puts it away **Down: Does his Winning pose from "Super Baxter 64" *Idle Poses **Idle 1: Moves his head around like Dr. Mario does in SSBM **Idle 2: Swings his fire sword around bored then puts it up *Fanfare: Level Clear "Baxter and The Rise Of The Hedgehogs 4" (0:32-0:37) *Win: Jumps up & gives his signature piece sign while smiling *Lose: Looking down depressed In Competitive way TBA Gallery Baxter SSBTW Sprite.png|Baxter's Current Sprite Trivia *Baxter is the only character to have his moves with Fire *The Fanfare is Alexander Rusev's 1st and Old theme, but only go to 0:32-0:37 is the perfect Fanfare for Baxter *Baxter and Mario are the only characters that keep there default colors for the Red Team *Unlike Mario, Baxter's Cape recovery move allows him to fly for the Recovery Move *Baxter's Down Smash is pretty the weakest move baxter can pull off on because not alot of Fire power is capable with this move *Baxter's forward ariel compares to Falco's and Sonic's *Baxter does not carry much of the Fire Sword around during his battle stance *Not all of Baxter's Moves are OP *On TheSuperBaxter Wiki, it said that Baxter is friends with Mario Category:Characters Category:SSBTW Characters Category:Newcomer Characters Category:Official Character Category:Baxter Universe Category:Starters Category:Super Smash Bros. The World